


A zenész, avagy Tsukishima Kei élete

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: hegedű, meglepi, tehát nem írok több címszót, temetés
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	A zenész, avagy Tsukishima Kei élete

Tsukishima Kei a helyszínre tartott. A taxiban ült, és azon elmélkedett, hogy ma melyik darabokat is játssza. Tudniillik zenész volt. Épp ezért is simítgatta a frakkján a képzelt ráncokat.

 

Egy hivatásos zenész élete nem egyszerű, ezt bármelyik muzsikus tudhatja, és elismerheti. Ezt Tsukishima is tanúsíthatta. Szerencsére voltak felkérései, de néha olyanokat is el kellett fogadjon, amit ideális körülmények között nem fogadott volna el. De, mint tudhatja az, aki napról napra él a fizetéséből, az élet nem mindig ideális. Így most nem máshova, mint egy temetésre tartott.

 

Utálta a temetéseket. Bizarr volt mindig a légkör, és általában rengetegen sírtak. Nagy volt a felhajtás a semmiért. Hiszen, a szerencsétlen már meghalt, akkor meg minek ez a nagy pompa, és utólagos cicoma? Nem az életében kellett volna ezt megkapja? Épp ezért tartotta az embereket furcsának Tsukishima. Ezért is lett zenész. A zene egyszerű volt, mégis komplikált, kifejező, mégis kifejezhetetlen. A zene csupán matematika volt. Ha egy darabot úgy játszott le, mint ahogy egy egyenletet oldott volna meg, érzelmek nélkül, akkor sem szólta meg senki. Mert másokban így is érzelmeket ébresztett. A zene is furcsa volt. De az emberek reakciója rá még inkább. De ő nem panaszkodott, amíg békén hagyták.

 

Gondolatainak folyamából a taxisofőr húzta ki, ahogy bejelentette, hogy megérkeztek a kért helyszínre, majd a fizetségét követelte, mondván nagyon siet. A zenész morgolódva odanyújtotta az összeget, majd magához ölelve a hegedűtokját, kiszállt a járműből.

 

Hirtelen megcsapta a temetők jól ismert melankóliája. Elfintorodott. Kicsit átmozgatta az út alatt elzsibbadt tagjait, majd kihúzta magát, és nekivágott a kanyargós ösvénynek a kis kápolna felé.

 

Útja sírhalmok, és keresztek mellett vezetett el. Az igaz, hogy a temetéseket nem kedvelte, de a temetők mindig is megnyugtatták. Egy mosoly kúszott az arcára. Már tudta is, hogy mit fog játszani. A kedvenc gyászmise részletét, amit ő írt át, hogy egy hegedűn is jól hangozzon. A mosolya lassan lehervadt, ahogy meglátta a helyszínt, és a csapat katasztrófa-turistát, ahogy ő szerette hívni őket, akik a temetésre érkeztek. Arcát abba professzionális kifejezésbe rendezte, amit sokat gyakorolt a tükör előtt. Nem hiába, rögtön meg is találta a zokogó hozzátartozó, aki felbérelte.

 

Tsukishima undort érzett, ahogy a nőre nézett. Késő ötvenesnek saccolta, látszólag a felső tízezerhez tartozott, özvegynek tűnt az ékszereiből, illetve szánalmasnak az elmaszatolódott sminkjéből ítélve.

De azért tisztelettudóan köszöntötte, biztosította részvétéről, majd megkérdezte, hogy mikor kell fellépnie.

Miután megtudta a kellő információkat, elfoglalta a neki kijelölt helyet.

 

A szertartás roppant módon unalmasnak bizonyult. A pap a szokásosabbaknál is monotonabb hanggal volt megáldva, így igen sok erőfeszítésébe telt a szőke férfinak, hogy ébren maradjon.

Mikor végre véget ért a szentbeszéd, majdnem hangosan felsóhajtott, de tudta az udvariatlan lenne, így visszafogta magát, elvégre őt itt mégsem a semmiért fizetik.

A pap végül közszemlére téve a testet, felnyitotta a koporsót, majd intett Tsukishimának, hogy eljött az ő ideje.

 

Felállt a székéből, majd odalépett az oltár elé, közvetlenül a koporsó mellé, tekintve, hogy igazán kis szűkös volt a kápolna, csak itt fért el. Kinyitotta hangszertokját, majd miután meghúzta a kellő feszességűre lószőr vonóját, kissé begyantázta. Igen, talán kissé túlságosan is módszeres volt, mivel felennyi idő alatt is végezhetett volna az egész procedúrával, de egy profi mégsem engedhet meg magának hibákat. Majd kezébe vette most már hangszerét, és elegánsan a nyakához illesztette. Gyorsan megnézte, hogy elhangolódott-e reggel óta, és egy kicsit igazított rajta, ahol hamis volt a beállítás. Dolgavégeztén szembenézett a könnyáztatta arcú közönséggel.

 

Felemelte vonóját, könyöke tökéletes szöget zárt be, majd egy nagy, mégis lágy lendülettel nekikezdett a kedvenc gyászmiséjének. Magával ragadta a közönséget már az első hangokkal. A kezében tartotta a lelkeiket. Ha össze akarta volna törni őket, könnyen megtehette volna. Ez volt a másik oka, amiért szeretett zenész lenni. Befolyásolhatta vele az embereket.

 

Ahogy csuklóból játszott, szeme akaratlanul is a mellette levő koporsóra vándorolt. Ahogy meglátta a holttestet, nem is tudta miképpen reagáljon. Legszívesebben nevetett volna az élet iróniáján. Ismerte a férfit. Ámbár a férfi nem ismerte őt...

Igen, az egy élvezetes este volt. Az első és utolsó találkozásuk. Pontosan emlékezett minden mozzanatra.

 

Egyre több beleéléssel játszotta a darabot, a hegedű szinte sírni látszott a kezében. A könnyek áradata ismét csak megeredt a nézők soraiban.

 

Egy holdtalan, hűvös éjszakán történt az eset. A zöldesbarnás hajú férfi ruganyosan lépkedett előtte, mit sem törődve környezetével.

 

Ujjbegyei egyre jobban fájtak, ahogy az emlékek hatására erősebben nyomta le a húrokat.

 

Olyan könnyű volt. Csak egy gyors mozdulatába került. Nem is kellett sok erőt használnia... Feltűnés nélkül magával vihette az ájult testet.

 

A vonón lévő keze görcsbe állt, ahogy lendületesen játszott.

 

Egy sikátorban megállt. Elővette a kését. Eszméletére pofozta az áldozatát. Majd elveszett a félelemmel teli szemek nyújtotta örömben. Elmosolyodott. Élvezte minden pillanatát, minden hangját, ahogy a penge a férfit szántotta. Majd mikor az élet utolsó szikrája is kihunyt a férfiből, ott hagyta vérbe fagyva.

 

Még épp időben eszmélt fel, és fókuszált rá a hegedülésre, mert az egyik húr elszakadással fenyegetett.

Nem is értette hogyan izgathatta fel magát ennyire. Elvégre nappal volt. Ő pedig nappal zenész volt.

 

Befejezte a darabot, még mielőtt a közönség belefulladt volna a saját könnyeibe. Majd angolosan távozott.

 

A temetőben lassított, engedte, hogy a mosoly az arcára kússzon a felidéződött emlék miatt. Igen. Nappal lehet, hogy zenész, de éjszaka sorozatgyilkos volt.

 


End file.
